According to the prior art, the dealing communication terminal apparatus in the conventional dealing communication system had to have a number of buttons because many lines, many private lines and many auto-dial buttons are accommodated in the dealing communication terminal apparatus. These buttons have labels stuck thereon, which the names of lines and functions is printed on the labels. According to another dealing communication terminal apparatus of the pagination type using the display devices, the touch panels of the photosensitive type and pressure sensitive type etc. are employed. The touch-input operation carries out the originating and the response to the incoming call of lines.
However, according to the conventional dealing communication terminal apparatus provided with a number of buttons as mentioned above, one single communication terminal apparatus becomes a large size. When such large size apparatus is installed or placed on a desk of the dealer, the working space on the desk becomes little. This is a problem. Also, since the names of lines and functions is printed on the labels and they are stuck on the buttons to express the names, it is necessary to form new labels and stick them on the buttons at every times of changing the registered lines and functions. Further, it is impossible, with respect to starting the user's screens that are respectively registered, to open the terminals to a plurality of users by means of inputting the passwords. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare respective and individual communication terminal apparatuses to each user.
Some dealers want to have the feeling of pressing the button when they manually operate the input portion because the dealer are necessitated to operate these buttons speedily and correctly to originate or respond to the incoming call. According to the conventional dealing communication terminal apparatus of the pagination type, the input portion uses the touch panels of the photo sensitive type and the pressure sensitive type etc., so that there are inconveniently no feeling of pressing the button when the dealer pushes down these buttons.
The invention solves the problems described above of the prior art. The purpose of the invention is to provide a dealing communication terminal apparatus of the pagination type, the dealing communication terminal apparatus enabling to ensure a sufficient working space on the desk, to realize easily a change of line accommodation, to open one communication terminal apparatus to a plurality of users through the passwords, and to obtain a firm and correct operation feeling of pressing button.